


[真遙] Green-Eyed Monster

by Devin776



Category: Free!
Genre: Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Teenage Drama
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin776/pseuds/Devin776
Summary: （Free! 真遙/真遥）高一夏天，疑似目睹真琴被女生告白的遙突然對真琴各方面的慾望覺醒，雙向暗戀的小笨蛋真遙正式開始交往的過程。





	[真遙] Green-Eyed Monster

提示著自下課時間已過了一小時的鐘聲響起，七瀨遙瞥了一眼左腕上的手錶，時間剛好是下午4點30分。從圖書室值日生手中接過那本剛完成借書手續的《第一次做菜就上手～三十道簡單家常魚料理》，遙便步出岩鳶高校的圖書室，準備去和辦好事情的橘真琴會合並一起回家。

三天前，遙和真琴的班主任在早上第一節的班級課上向全班宣佈，兩週後的全校早會輪到一年級擔任學生代表，經過一眾教職員商議後，這次決定從遙的班級中挑選兩位同學出任此職。

「一聽到要選早會代表，老師首先就想到要讓本班的委員長小林同學擔任，想必各位同學也沒有異議吧？至於另一人——」男班主任一邊說，眼光掃視著一年三組班上的臉孔，最終落在最後一排座位的某個身影上。「我記得橘同學之前國語課上的口頭報告做得很像樣，我想讓你試試，沒問題吧？」

突然被點到名的真琴雖然當下有點措手不及，但很快就回過神來，點著頭對老師的委任予以答覆，然後又如條件反射一樣扭頭去看鄰座的遙，像是也想要得到對方的批准似的。但遙只是和平常一樣，在和真琴對上眼後馬上別過臉去，一手托腮面無表情地看向教室窗外。對旁人來說或許很不可思議，但作為世上最會解讀七瀨遙表情的人，真琴又一次像運用了超能力般一下就明白了遙剛剛是在對他說「隨便你吧，加油啊」，隨即心領神會又放心地露出了那人畜無害的天然笑容。

因為全校早會的學生代表其實就等於是當天程序的主持和播報員，所以真琴要和女委員長小林一起準備和綵排早會要用的講稿，這段時間都需要課後留校一小時才回家，而遙則自然地決定在圖書室邊寫作業或是看書邊等真琴那邊結束。

遙是快要走到他們班級教室門外才發現事情有點可疑的。

「......橘同學，突然和你說這種事，很困擾吧！對不起，你不用馬上回答我的，但是希望你能好好考慮。」

遙經過分隔教室和走廊的一片玻璃窗時剛好聽到小林同學在說話，因為不想貿然打斷兩人的對話所以停住，這時遙的頭部剛好被玻璃上貼著的通告擋住，所以裡面的二人沒有馬上發現他站在那裡，他也只好被逼「偷聽」真琴和小林的談話內容。兩人好像是已經結束今天的準備工作，背著包包在離開之前站著聊幾句的樣子。

「啊......不、我才對不起，一時間真的沒辦法給小林同學你一個答覆。」

遙所熟悉的真琴那好像總是在微笑的聲音響起。是錯覺嗎，遙心想，這傢伙的語氣好像很遲疑，他們不像在談論早會的事，是在說什麼重要的事情呢。

「其實，只出去一次也行的！如果橘同學不拒絕我的話，這週日1點會在水族館入口處等你的......好嗎？」小林那和她嬌小身型相襯的纖細嗓音愈說愈小聲。她在最後提問時稍微有點激動的仰起了一直垂下的頭，臉頰兩旁的黑色短髮輕輕甩動。正視面前的真琴的臉後，面向走廊方向的她馬上發現了窗外遙被通告紙遮住了一半的臉，察覺到小林的反應的真琴順著她的目光轉頭看去，也發現了遙。

「遙！」

真琴的表情一下子柔和了起來，笑瞇瞇地對遙招手，一邊背好雙肩包剛才沒背上的另一條肩帶，一邊回頭向小林告別並說自己會好好考慮剛才的事情的。如果遙不是幾分鐘前就站在那邊了，可能會很理所當然地以為真琴是指早會的事情。

「你剛來吧？對不起呢，又讓你等我這麼久，今天我請你吃蘇打冰棒吧？遙喜歡那個的吧？」真琴頂著招牌式的「岩鳶町一帶遠近馳名的那位模範少年﹒橘真琴君」的天使笑容問遙。

遙看了眼教室內還呆愣在原地的委員長小林，又無言地盯了真琴一番，便轉身往校門的方向邁開步子。明瞭遙那是「我可沒逼你請客喔」的意思的真琴草草向小林揮揮手，用口型說了聲再見，便好像很開心似地朝遙的方向追了上去。

剛剛那一幕，就算只用茶碗大小份量的青花魚去想也肯定是在告白吧，遙心想。

中一的夏天，真琴一口氣長高了十公分，一年換了三雙尺寸不同的球鞋，連帶嗓音也開始沙啞低沉起來。遙還清楚記得暑假尾聲的某天真琴來家裡玩完，等他走後父親突然好像萬般感慨地對自己說：「真琴先一步變得有男子氣慨起來了呢！」他說完看了看遙的臉，又撫著遙的頭疼愛地補充道：「別在意啊，遙很快也會迎來成長期的喔。」

從那時候開始學校的女生看真琴的眼神好像就變了。

突然變調的遊戲音效把一直在想東想西的遙的注意力拉回現實。嘖，一不為意角色又死了，遙不耐煩地用拇指狂按手把上的A鍵試圖快速跳過電視上正播放著的之前已經通關的劇情。

「啊，死掉了呢......沒關係啦，這關有點難，我之後再試試看幫遙過完之後存檔到你的SAVE吧，我昨天看完攻略就成功過關了。」

剛才一直靠著牆坐在床上看書的真琴一面說著把書闔上摘下眼鏡，一面往前挪動到正坐在床沿打遊戲的遙身後從後貼上遙的身軀。

「對了，今天體育課量身高了吧？遙長高了幾公分？」

「跟半年前比高了3公分左右吧......話說你從剛才開始就在做什麼——」遙會這樣問，是因為真琴從剛才開始就像人形沙發一樣從上半身到雙腿完全從後緊貼住遙的身體，而且雙手正繞到遙捏著遊戲手把的手附近磨磨蹭蹭的。是要搔我癢捉弄我嗎？遙心想。

「咦......我已經滿180公分了，遙是不是不會再長高了呢？」

「真琴，你想打架嗎。」

「遙再不快點長高的話，就沒辦法阻止我對你做壞壞的事了啦......」

真琴的手鑽進了遙的T-shirt裡，嚇得遙有點錯愕的按了手把上的暫停鍵。

也是那個中一的暑假，遙的母親恆常地跟著去照顧出差的父親，真琴和旭他們便順理成章的成天泡在遙家打遊戲、看漫畫、午睡、打打鬧鬧（郁彌跟夏也前輩和母親一起去旅遊了）。某天，同班的鴫野貴澄也擅自跟著旭來了遙家，還抱來了家中的筆電，一副鬼靈精怪又不懷好意的樣子說要給大家看樣好東西——簡而言之，就是貴澄要和大家一起看AV。

第一次看AV帶給遙的衝擊，其實不是源自旭和貴澄一直按著褲襠很吵地叫嚷著好厲害好厲害，也不是自己無可避免地受畫面感染產生了雙頰滾燙喉乾舌燥的生理反應，而是正當看到修辭意義上的高潮部份時，遙不小心用餘光瞟了和自己中間隔著貴澄和旭的真琴一眼。讓遙驚訝的是，那時候真琴不是看著螢幕上赤裸地交纏著的成年人的胴體，而是好像拼盡全力在忍耐著些什麼、很難受般凝視著自己。

遙後來才聽說當天充斥滿室的那股燥熱難當、彷彿全身血液都要沸騰著湧向下半身的焦躁感，叫做性慾。

三年後，真琴又再用那樣的神情看他。

事情到底是怎麼會發展成這副樣子的？

「遙、小遙......」遙側躺在真琴的床上被他從後緊緊摟著，真琴貼在他的耳後用帶著氣音的鼻聲依著身體律動的節奏低低地叫著他的名字。遙根本不敢轉頭去看真琴，更不敢想像兩人的下半身現正成了一個怎樣的狀態。

遙的腦袋好像被水氣蒸過一樣昏昏沉沉。對了，剛剛真琴說要對自己做壞事，然後雙手就伸進自己的衣服（其實是跟真琴借的居家服）裡摸來摸去，直到遙不小心發出了有點奇怪的叫聲。遙才剛來得及伸手去掩自己的嘴，就發現在自己半掙扎地倒在床上扭來扭去期間，真琴已經把遙下半身唯一穿著的四角褲褪到了小腿處，令遙的下體完全暴露在空氣中。

見遙側著身倒在了床鋪上，真琴便馬上順勢滑到他身後，有力的手臂圈住了遙的上肢，大而溫暖的手掌包住遙被撩起的上衣下微微隆起的胸肌揉捏起來。鬥不過真琴的蠻力的遙有點氣喘吁吁的，只能扭過脖子去盯真琴 ：「真、真琴......你做什麼！」

「對不起呢，遙......」真琴嘴上囁囁嚅嚅地道歉，身體卻反其道而行完全沒有停下。他快速地拉下自己褲子，手扶著已經完全勃起的陰莖塞進遙的大腿內側。

遙幾乎像尖叫般高呼了一聲，無法置信似地看向真琴，寶藍色的眼珠神經質地遊移著。

「如果真的很討厭的話就告訴我，我會停下的......」真琴一副快要哭出來的樣子，好像明明很憎恨自己在做這麼惡劣的行為，但又一點都沒辦法克制住自己的舉動。真琴小時候挺愛哭的，每趟跌到了或是被欺負，總是會哭哭啼啼地等遙來幫自己，所以遙從以前開始就對真琴的哭臉特別心軟。

討厭真琴這種過份的話，我怎麼可能會說啊，遙心想。下垂眼笨蛋。

所以事情就變成這樣了。

真琴雙臂交叉地從後環抱住遙的上半身，體型的差距使遙的身體幾乎像是嵌進了真琴的懷中，遙的雙腿在側臥的姿勢下自然緊閉著，容許真琴的陰莖在腿間那由富有彈性的大腿肌肉所形成的窄小的夾縫中來回抽插。真琴下身的動作和他平日溫溫吞吞的性情截然不同，來得比想像的激烈和執拗，小腹和遙的臀肉撞擊發出啪啪的聲響時，遙下意識地怕被不知是否已經午睡起來的真琴弟妹聽到而奮力挪開身體，但總會被真琴一把攥住腰拉回來，並彷彿故意地下肢更大力地撞向遙的屁股。

遙很苦惱，但為什麼苦惱呢？是因為身體徹底被真琴操縱而一點反抗之力都沒有嗎？

「真厲害，這樣就好像我和遙真的在做愛一樣呢......哈......」

聽到真琴這麼說，遙的心頭好像莫名其妙地被刺了一下。不知是否被真琴劇烈地操弄著身軀的緣故，遙的視界漸漸朦朧了起來。恍惚之間，遙好像看到自己被真琴摟著的腰間掛著女生夏季制服的深色短裙，胸前也敞開著女孩子的蕾絲內衣。身體讓真琴盡情撫摸戲虐期間，遙竟然想像自己變成了小林同學。

「......不要......」

遙忍住喘息，咬著牙用細不可聞的聲音道。

「咦？遙......？」聽到遙抗拒的話語的真琴猛地停下了動作，將性器從遙兩腿間抽出，一臉愧疚地坐了起身。

「果然還是討厭這樣吧，真的對不起......」

「真琴你......」被真琴鬆開了束縛的遙轉正了身子躺平在床上，終於鼓起勇氣嘗試去直視真琴。

「你.....要和女生交往嗎？」

遙的語氣小心翼翼，但聽起來又有點像在質問。他說著，腦海裡自然地浮現那個只有他和真琴兩人在游泳池度過的夜晚，還有真琴一臉幸福地笑著說「最喜歡小遙」的傻氣模樣。只是和平日心中總會滲出的那股溫暖又讓人安心的愛惜之感不同，遙現在只感受到某種讓人鼻酸的憎惡。

「咦......？」

真琴好像有點不明所以。

「只是做愛的話......」

遙突然覺得自己的意識陷入了一種神奇的狀態，自己只能被動地旁觀身體擅自的行動——遙看著自己把雙腿分開抬高，兩手包覆住自己的小弟弟和陰囊，用一種成人寫真風格的姿勢將後穴完全曝露在真琴眼前。

「......我也能和真琴做。」

「咦？！」

這聲咦是真琴發出的，但遙自已內心也是同樣的納悶：我到底在幹什麼？

「......真是的！」真琴低聲咕嚕了一下，旋即撲到了遙身上，雙手把遙分開的腿壓住，下身一挺將性器往遙的會陰位置貼上去，就著自己前端附著的液體潤滑下開始在遙的後穴周圍慢慢地摩擦起來。遙馬上「呀啊！」的叫了一聲後立刻反應過來用手背堵住自己的嘴，可是會陰那裡有個鼓鼓的位置，不知為何被真琴的小弟弟壓過的時候感覺痠痠漲漲的，遙忍不住一下一下的悶哼起來。

真琴邊擺動下身邊伏在遙的頸邊耳畔，半親半舔地夾雜說些亂七八糟的話。遙很清楚自己此刻已經被真琴挑逗得完全興奮了起來，本來只是掩住下體的手不知何時演變成握住了自己硬挺的部位施以力度地撫弄著，再往下的地方則被真琴的陰莖弄得濕漉漉的感覺奇怪的很，但聽到真琴一直在耳邊用像耳語的聲浪喃喃地唸著「想插進遙裡面」、「想吃了你」時卻感到像有一道甜蜜的電流經過身體般，無法遏止地頻頻顫抖。

「遙才是......明明一直喜歡我，卻裝做什麼都不關心......」

剛剛一直舔著遙的耳朵在說些下流話的真琴冷不防地拋出這樣的一句，語氣好像有點委屈又像在撒嬌。遙原本正沉醉在肉體的快感和曖昧的氣氛中，幾乎已經放棄了理智思考地任由真琴主導著這種類性愛的行為，突如其來的話語讓遙打住了本來愉悅的嗚咽聲，發出代表疑問的音節。

「遙你，明明一直喜歡我。」

床頭的電子鐘鈴聲打破了早上6時30分的岩鳶清晨的寧靜，以及遙睡夢中安穩的呼吸聲。睜開眼，遙大概用了五秒的時間去回想從昨天至今發生的事，得出一個驚人的結論：自己昨天放學後和真琴在家門前就道別了，所以從到真琴家玩遊戲到被做色色的事情，全部都是夢。

遙伸手按掉鬧鐘，只想馬上跳進浴缸裡好好冷靜下。

掀開被子正想下床，遙卻發現自己久違地夢遺了。

一年三組的委員長小林從補習班出來時已經快要傍晚6點了。每逢週五的這個時分總是她一週裡最期待的時刻，因為這代表一星期的課業又正式結束了，終於可以趁著週末偷閒一下。可是這幾天她的心情卻因為某件事情而忐忑不已。

昨天，小林終於豁出去開口邀請同班的橘真琴同學去約會了。

其實自從本週初自己和橘同學一起被老師選中當早會代表時，小林就想，機會終於來了。實際上，當天小林就注意到班上的同學開始帶點開玩笑的意味說些像「小林和橘好像感覺不錯啊」、「真羨慕小林啊」之類的閒言閒語。這也難怪，因為自己是學習成績優異的委員長，而橘同學則在師長和同學之間都很受好評，不但個性開朗溫柔，而且還長得帥體格又出眾，聽說同年級有不少女生都暗戀他。小林心想，自己說不定其實很能理解那些女生的想法——如果我不是已經有男朋友的話啦。

沒錯，小林之所以會去約橘同學，其實是因為前陣子受了隔壁班的好友由美以「一生一次的請求」的名義拜託，想請小林幫忙問同班的橘同學能不能帶同他的親友七瀨遙同學和兩個女生一起來一次double date，理由當然是因為，由美其實一直對小林班上的七瀨同學很有好感。就是因為這樣，縱使小林本身已經有一位穩定交往中的他校男友，還是為了閨蜜兩脇插刀地趁著跟橘同學獨處的機會把事情原委和盤托出，希望他能賣自己這個人情——可是昨天跟橘同學說這件事的時候，對方卻罕有地立即露出了非常為難的神色。一般來說男生應該很樂意幫好兄弟牽這種紅線吧，小林當刻心中便很疑惑，莫非七瀨同學已經有女朋友了？

說起來，小林覺得由美會喜歡七瀨同學也很神奇。雖然臉算是漂亮沒錯，身高也不矮，但因為安靜寡言、表情又總是很淡漠，七瀨同學總是給人一種難以接近的印象。由美好像說最初是因為在美術室看到他的繪畫作品被老師貼在優秀作品欄上展示才對這個人產生興趣的。就算是這樣，他平常幾乎都只會跟據說是青梅竹馬的橘同學說超過三句話，和其他同學都只是維持必要程度的溝通罷了。

另外有一件事也讓小林有點在意。

昨天七瀨同學來教室接剛跟自己開完會的橘同學，那時的他好像突然散發著一種和平日非常不同的氣質。怎麼說呢，七瀨同學他好像——小林一直高速運轉的思緒至此突然剎停，因為剛才一直佔據她腦海的事件中的兩位主人翁這時竟然就出現在前方和自己相隔一條馬路的便利店旁。

「說吧，真琴，你是不是有什麼事情瞞著我？」

真琴正被眼前神情嚴肅的青梅竹馬親友逼問得啞口無言。雖然不是想這種事的時候，但總覺得現在的遙的面容突然和童年記憶中總是很帥氣的小遙重合了起來。真琴有點手足無措地支支吾吾起來——遙會用這麼充滿魄力的表情和自己說話真的很罕見，畢竟他除了面對有關游泳和青花魚以外的事情很少會表現出執著——更何況真琴此刻確實是很心虛。

因為想找個機會向遙轉達小林同學昨天對自己交代的請求，真琴今天放學後拉著遙陪自己去買東西，希望拖長兩人一起的時間爭取能好好向遙說明事件。可是兩人已經先後去了書店和運動用品店等地方溜達了近兩個小時，真琴還是連該怎樣開頭都沒想好。

我不是不知道怎麼開口，而是根本不想去問遙這種事情。作為一個從小擅長與人溝通相處的孩子和深懂察言觀色的長男，這種程度的自我認識真琴還是有的。

自己很早就察覺到了對遙的喜歡超出了友情，過去也曾經頗為露骨地向遙「告白」過了，可是真琴認為自那時起兩人的關係只是一直維持在比最好的朋友多出一點點的狀態，再沒有向前推進。遙應該不討厭這個對遙抱有「不止是友情的喜歡」的自己，這一點曾經讓真琴非常鬆一口氣，但只是不反感這樣的自己就代表遙對自己的感情是對等的嗎？每每想到這點，就連自詡是世上最了解遙的人的真琴也沒有十足的把握。

正因如此，自己非常抗拒要去問遙想不想跟女生約會這種事，但同時又對藏有私心的自己心生厭惡。萬一遙其實也會想交女朋友呢？自稱為遙的摯友，卻又瞞著他私自替他回絕女生的邀約，這樣的行為也未免太卑鄙了。可是，真琴每次只要稍微想像一下遙可能會去親吻、擁抱其他人，心中就會昇起一陣猶如風暴般猛烈的負面情緒，變得想要摧毀一切——這樣的自己連自己都感到害怕。

如果遙被女生搶走了，自己可能會因為嫉妒而死的。真琴真心這樣認為。

正因如此，真琴徹底失去了平日的冷靜，以為自己隱瞞了小林同學的好友的委託一事已經敗露了，不然遙為何好像激動得全身微微抖動，甚至連耳朵也有點發紅，好像很生氣。真琴實在太害怕因為這種狡猾的行為被揭穿而和遙之間產生嫌隙，所以他唯一說得出口的只有道歉：「遙，真的對不起，我......」

「你已經決定要和小林同學交往了嗎？！」

直到這一刻，真琴這終於才意識到好好溝通的重要性，尤其當對像是他那電波系的大本命小遙。

人有時候看到某些不該看到的東西時，由於不想去面對心理上的後果，會很後悔自己為何會在此時此地出現、想假裝一切沒有發生過或者想讓自己就此消失。

小林現在就處於這樣的狀態。

十分鐘前當小林湊巧在一段距離外注意到橘同學和七瀨同學時，他們好像正在很激動地在爭論些什麼事情。由於他們身處的位置是小林歸家的必經之路，為了不以一種極度突兀的姿態經過並打擾到他們，小林決定暫且退到一旁的店舖門外等一會，一邊觀察二人的情況待他們離開才繼續前進。

由於不想表現得像很明顯在偷看他們的爭吵過程，小林沒有一直盯著兩人身在的位置看，而是心不在焉地假裝在看店鋪門前陳列的貨品，同時暗暗留意著那邊的發展。但因為這附近街道的人流本來就不多，兩個男生似乎覺得四周沒人所以說話的聲浪也沒有特別壓低，於是對話間的一些字句斷斷續續地傳入小林的耳中，例如七瀨同學在說什麼「不准交往」、「週日不准去」和橘同學好像很著急的說是誤會之類的。

因為談話內容好像愈聽愈可疑，小林忍不住又轉頭去看兩人到底吵完了沒有。

沒想到，她看到橘同學在七瀨同學說了某句話之後露出一臉既驚又喜的表情，然後突然將七瀨同學一把抱進懷裡。兩人維持擁抱的姿勢一陣子後，橘同學稍微鬆開了手拉開兩人的距離，快速察看了就近的兩旁沒有行人之後，捧住七瀨同學仰起的臉並親了他的額頭。之後小林隱約看到橘同學好像很幸福地笑了，雙眼彎彎地看著七瀨同學，但對方很快就如平常一樣馬上別過臉去，兩人又說了一陣子話，不久後橘同學就拉住七瀨同學的手走了。

委員長小林震驚地摀住嘴巴以防自已尖叫出聲，另一邊廂則在努力嘗試組織腦內各種零零碎碎的片段，一面崩潰地內心哀號腦容量不夠用。

原來是這麼一回事......稍微冷靜下來後，小林在心中恍然大悟地感慨道。

所以那時候那個對誰都很體貼的橘同學才會好像不太情願的樣子呢。

「啊！」她又想通了另一件剛才一直想不明白的事。

昨天放學後的事務結束後，七瀨同學來找橘同學一起回家，兩人臨走之前，七瀨同學的確是看了自己一眼的。

回想起來，當時感覺到那強烈的違和感，一定是因為那個平日總是面無表情的七瀨同學，竟然會對自己這個連話都沒有說過一句的普通同學流露出一副有什麼很重要的情感要傳達的表情。

小林不無驚奇地頓悟：那時候，七瀨同學的表情簡直就像在對我說——

「他是我的！」

END

**Author's Note:**

> 因為覺得放美少女郁彌跟這群男生一起看AV會很危險所以強行讓他哥把他帶走。  
啊......我真喜歡色色的小遙。  
天蠍座的真琴是真的很可怕。
> 
> 9.28：重看Starting Days又調查了之後才發現桐嶋家爸爸狀況不明，就修改了郁彌唯一出現的句子。(我真的有強逼症orz)


End file.
